comic_confandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Matt Hadick/IDW Exclusives at Comic-Con
IDW Publishing, the company behind graphic novels and comic books like My Little Pony and Transformers, has announced a staggering number of Comic-Con exclusive we're just itching to get our hands on. A handful of the items are available for pre-order from IDW's web store -- those who preorder will find their books waiting for them at the IDW booth. Not a bad idea, as many of these will be highly sought after. Here's a list of the announced items, along with the description as provided by IDW Publishing. *''ARTIST'S EDITION: BEST OF EC COVERS PORTFOLIO'' will be on hand. Featuring eight amazing prints of class EC covers by such luminaries as Frank Frazetta, Wally Wood, Harvey Kurtzman and more, this edition will be limited to 250 copies and priced at $50. It will be available for pre-order from IDW's web store*, and there is a limit of 3 to a customer. *''BEST OF EC ARTIST'S EDITION'' will be premiered at Comic-Con as well! Signed by the legendary Al Feldstein, numbered, and limited to 250 copies, this edition will feature a variant cover and be priced at $200. This title will be available for pre-order from IDW's web store*, and there is a limit of 3 to a customer. *''FELSTEIN: MAD LIFE & FANTASTIC ART. IDW is celebrating the release of this beautiful book with a deluxe, slip-cased version, complete with hand sketches and signatures from Feldstein himself! It will be limited to 100 copies, and be priced at $150, will be available for pre-order from IDW's web store*, and there is a limit of 3 to a customer. This book is literally at the printer as this is being written, and will be dashed to the show for a last-minute release!'' *''ARTIST'S EDITION: JACK DAVIS EC STORIES SIGNED & LIMITED'' is signed by Jack Davis himself and has a variant cover by the incomparable artist. This edition will be limited to 250 copies and priced at $200. It will be available for pre-order from IDW's web store*, and there is a limit of 3 to a customer. *''MARK SCHULTZ'S XENOZOIC TALES: ARTIST'S EDITION'' will also be available, featuring a variant cover by Mark Schultz! This edition is limited to just 250 copies, priced at $200, will be available for pre-order from IDW's web store*, and there is a limit of 3 to a customer. *''MY LITTLE PONY: FRIENDSHIP IS MAGIC #9'' Contains 8 pages of material that isn't in the regular edition, featuring the Equestrian Girls! Fans worldwide will be clamoring to get a copy of this, and the ONLY place to read this story is in this exclusive, and the ONLY place to get it is the IDW booth at SDCC! This item is limited to 1,000 copies, with a limit of 5 to a customer. **Note - Watch for the Diamond Comics variant, available to Comics Retailers at SDCC. *''MY LITTLE PONY: FRIENDSHIP IS MAGIC VARIANT EDITION HC.'' This is the only way to get this material in a hardcover format! With a variant cover by fan-favorite J. Scott Campbell, this edition is limited to 500 copies, priced at $25, with a limit of 3 to a customer, and only available at the IDW booth. *''100 copies of the LOCKE & KEY: SHADOW KEY'' and 100 copies of the LOCKE & KEY: MUSIC BOX KEY will be available for $25 each, only at IDW's booth, with a limit of 3 to a customer. *''THE HOLLOWS VARIANT EDITION HC'' - Variant cover by Sam Kieth, limited to 200, priced at $25, only available at the IDW booth, limit of 3 to a customer. Get it signed at the show by Chris Ryall and Sam Kieth! *''WORLDS OF SAM KIETH VARIANT EDITION HC'' - Variant cover by Sam Kieth, limited to 200, priced at $50, it will be available for pre-order from IDW's web store*, limit of 3 to a customer. Get it signed at the show by Sam Kieth! *''THE ROCKETEER: HOLLYWOOD HORROR VARIANT EDITION HC'' - Variant cover by Walter Simonson, limited to 100, priced at $25, only available at the IDW booth, limit of 3 to a customer. Get it signed at the show by Walter Simonson and Mark Waid! *''THE ROCKETEER/THE SPIRIT: PULP FRICTION #1 VARIANT'' - Variant cover by Darwyn Cooke, limited to 500, priced at $5, only available at the IDW booth, limit of 5 to a customer. Get it signed at the show by Mark Waid! *''X-FILES: SEASON 10 #1 VARIANT'' - Variant cover by Joe Corroney, limited to 500, priced at $10, only available at the IDW booth, limit of 5 to a customer. Get it signed at the show by X-Files creator Chris Carter, writer Joe Harris and artist Joe Corroney! *''TEENAGE MUTANT NINJA TURTLES: ARTOBIOGRAPHY VARIANT EDITION HC'' - Variant cover by Kevin Eastman, limited to 250, priced at $50, it will be available for pre-order from IDW's web store*, limit of 3 to a customer. Get it signed at the show by Kevin Eastman! *''SUPERMAN: THE SILVER AGE NEWSPAPER DAILIES, VOL. 1'' (100 copies available, priced at $50, only available in the booth) and *''BERKELEYWORKS: THE ART OF BERKELEY BREATHED: FROM BLOOM COUNTY AND BEYOND'' (100 copies available, priced at $50, only available in the booth) will be seen for the first time anywhere! Get these books signed at the IDW booth by Dean Mullaney and Berkeley Breathed! *Ash's MACHINE SABBATH VARIANT EDITION HC (250 copies available, priced at $25, only available in the booth) and GLITTER SAUSAGE VARIANT EDITION SC (500 copies available, priced at $25, only available in the booth) promise to be exciting additions to the Ashley Wood library. Category:Blog posts